Death Count
Mike- Was blinded by the light of the chest, fell into a quicksand pit while blinded. He sunk into the pit and was barely alive when he popped himself out to breathe. However this attempt to live failed as he was soon consumed by the pit. His last thought was "Ugh....Zoey, I'm so sorry. And Cam...please don't tell Zoey about my past..." # Jasmine- Went crazy and tried to murder Shawn when they were both alone. She tried to use a knife, but realizing a knife was useless, she instead used a spear, however the lights went out for a second and she miscalculated her hit impaling herself instead of Shawn. Her last words were: "Ugh.........Shawn......I'm sorry" # Beth- Was falsely led to believe that Brady was in the mine by Lindsay so she and Tyler could have sex. Beth was found nearly dead by Lindsay and Tyler but soon after they found her she died. The way she died is not known..although there was a huge stab wound on her back. Her final words were: "Please.....don't....break....another heart like you did mine...." # Amy- Was waiting impatiently for Sugar to get the treasure chest and yelled at her, while she was doing this, she noticed Duncan and Courtney standing on the ledge above them, and started making fun of Courtney. Duncan, angered pushed Amy off a cliff. Her final words were: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IF THERE'S ANYTHING I REGRET IT'S NOT MURDERING SAMEY ON HER 18TH BIRTHDAY!" # Duncan- Got angered by people saying he was going to jail and was provoked by Jo so badly that he lunged at her and they both fell off the cliff to their deaths. His last words were: "I LOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVEEEEEE YOOOOUUUU COURTTTTTTTNNNNNEEEYYYYY!" # Jo- Died the same way as Duncan. Her final words were: "AUUGHHH DAMMIT, I WANTED THE MONEY!!" # Brick- Was tricked by Sierra into believing that she had dropped her phone into the bush, what she had actually dropped was a flamethrower. Which she used to burn the bush he was searching in, as he burned to death Sierra ignored his screams of agony and walked off. His final words were: "How could you do this...just for money?" # Owen- Was collecting berries when he got hungry and decided to scarf them down. As he scarfed them, a mysterious man grabbed him from behind and impaled him, but he didn't die instantly. He was found by Izzy, Noah, and Eva and they decided to dress his wounds using leaves. As they were doing this Owen started to swell and feel itchy, as it turned out Eva had accidentally used poison ivy and not maple like Izzy and Noah. Owen started to inflate like a balloon and eventually popped as blood and guts rained everywhere in a grotesque fashion. His final words were: "UGHH UGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" # Ezekiel- Was pranked by Sadie and Katie to pretend to push him off the cliff, but they shoved too hard and made him fall and break his neck. His last words were: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" # Shawn- Ate a zombie marshamllow and slowly turned into a zombie. When he fully gained zombie form, he went after Sky, who tried to get away from him. Fortunately for the tiny athelete, her boyfriend, Dave shot lazers out of his eyes and disintegrated his zombified best friend. However, Shawn's death resulted in Sky believing that something was quite not right about Dave. His final words (as a human) were: "Nah, bro. You're probably just tired" # Staci- In the middle of the night, Staci, Lightning and B were resting out on a open field, when Katie and Sadie saw them. Their original intention was not to kill, but to simply scare, unfortunately Katie got carried away with drinking Staci's blood and ended up eating her in her sleep. Her final words were: "Uh, who is that?" # B- Had his belly sliced wide open by Sadie, although he was not dead when he had his belly sliced open. Because of this, Sadie stabbed him in the heart to kill him faster. His final (and only) words were: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" # Lightning- Was woken up by B's screaming and tried to get away from the insane BFFs. Unfortunately, Sadie released her pet, Wormy who bit Lightning and paralyzed him. Katie and Sadie left Lightning to die, and he was mauled to death by a bear. His last words were: "Lightning's...supposed to be...number one..." # Scarlett- Burned up and disintegrated due to a bomb explosion. Her final words were: "A bomb!" # Heather- Tried to get away from the bomb, but tripped over a log and was burned up by it. Her last words were: "I'll never date you Cody!" # Cody- Was also burned up by the bomb. His last words were: "YOU OBVIOUSLY LOVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" # DJ- Had his face torn off by squirrels, suddenly fell down dead after the squirrel attack ended. His last words were: "'' Then they chased us and one just exploded''" # Cameron- Had sex with Zoey, and asked her to marry him. Zoey said yes and slit his throat. His last words were: "'' I...will...always, love you!" # Ella- Tried to eat Izzy and Noah, but Eva reappeared and saved them before they could be eaten by the cannibalistic songbird. After Eva escaped with the psycho and the bookworm, the masked boy confronted Ella and unmasked himself. When she saw his face she asked if she could eat him, the masked boy was convinced that his former friend was long gone and stabbed her to death to save people's lives. As she died, her sanity had returned back to her, and Ella died peacefully. Her final words were, "''Oh....I see the birds singing...I am okay...thank you for returning my sanity..." # Alejandro- Justin and Alejandro were feuding about who was hotter beforehand, Justin eventually got sick of it, and fought with him. Alejandro was winning the fight at first, before Justin got the upper hand and pushed him into the ground, suffocating him. Then, a snake popped out of Alejandro's chest and fought with Justin before Justin killed it with lasers. This, along with the suffocation, killed Alejandro. His last words were "Die muerto!" # Justin- After killing the snake, Justin immediately felt like he was going to self-destruct. Justin initially tried to control himself, but went crazy and started counting down to his destruction. Finally he exploded, and all that was left of him was a note stating that Justin was in fact, a robot meant to replace Alejandro in season 1, the creator however, was not revealed. His last words were, "0! Please stand back at this time!" # Topher- After reading the note stating that Justin was a robot, Scott was fearful that he and Topher might be robots too. Just to check, Scott peeled off some of Topher's skin just to check and make sure he was a real human being. When it turned out Topher was in fact human, Scott tried to place Topher's skin back on his face, despite his efforts, Topher died. His last word was, "Oh." # Trent- Was possessed by an evil god, named 9 and threatened Gwen to worship Nine. It was revealed, that nine had erased Trent after TDI and that the one standing in front of her, was not the real Trent. Gwen tried to strangle the god, but was defeated, and as Trent tried to kill her, Courtney bludgeoned him with an axe. His last words were, "Do not fight" # Scott- Sierra got sick of him, and slit his throat. His final words were, "OW! WHAT THE HECK?" # Sierra- Courtney got mad at her for killing Gwen and they tussled for a bit. It was revealed that Sierra's motive was because of Cody, and Courtney told Sierra he was dead. Courtney stabbed her in the back to get revenge for Gwen, but Sierra also stabbed Courtney, to take her down as well. Sierra died of blood loss due to the wound, and it's possible Courtney would've to, if help hadn't arrived for her just in time. Her final words were, "Wait for me...my love." # Max- Dave killed him for not telling him the location of Sky. His last words were, "Ugh...evilllll" # Rodney- Died of unknown causes, presumed killer is Dave, might've been stabbed like Max. His last word was, "Me!" # Gwen- Was disintegrated by Dave's lasers, due to Dave being annoyed by her. Her last words were, "NO!" # Eva- Zoey threw a knife at her, because Zoey is a psycho, on her deathbed Noah and Izzy both cried over her. Her final words were, "I'm glad to have finally had you guys call me your friends...goodbye... # Leonard- Got eaten by the Loch Ness Monster, nobody cared. His last words were, "AUGHHH! DISGUSTING! I HAVEN'T EVEN KILLED DAVE YET! WHYYYYYYY MEEEEE!!!!" # Dakota- Was eaten by Cthulhu. Her last words were, "NOOOOOO!!! Sam, run!!!" # Sam- Eaten by a T-Rex. His last words were, "AHHHHHH! DAKOOOOOOOTAAAA!" # Katie- Begged a reluctant Sadie to kill her, so she wouldn't take more lives as a werewolf. Her last words were, "Do it! Do it for the both of us!" # Beardo- Got exploded by Zoey. His last words were "orjtsgohjesjo" # Samey- Had a fight to the death with Zoey. While she did win, Zoey came back to life as Death and when she stabbed her she started melting into ooze. Her last words were, "HELP HELP HELP!" # Sadie- Was decided to be useless by Zoey and was blown up by a shadow ball as a result. Her last words were, "If I have to die, can I at least have sex first?" # Harold- Figured out about Zoey's plot and decided to tell the others, before he could however, Zoey kidnapped him and proceeded to hang him to death. His last words were, "U-urgh.....Leshawna, my goddess, Zoey's...not who...you think sh....." # Leshawna- Went looking for Harold after he went missing. Little did she know however that Harold had been hung to death already. Sadly for her, Zoey had also captured her and instead of hanging her, she sucked out her soul....until she became nothing more than a skeleton. Her last words were, "H-Harold......I'm sorry I never got to tell you......that, I fake cried to be with you......" # Courtney- Accidentally fell off a cliff while hearing what she thought was Gwen calling for her. In actuality it was Sky calling for help as she was stuck in a trap Zoey had set up. Her last words were, "I.....will,sue you.....Ah, at least I can see my Gwen again....oh, Gwen." # Blaineley- Was shockingly murdered by Zoey, who everyone thought by the letter Zoey had left that she was going to go after Sugar next. Her last words were, "Hah......well, if I die, at least I'm still Blainerfic" # Sugar- Zoey remembered she was still alive and decided to slit her throat in her sleep. Her last words were, "Well, I don't know what's going to happen tonight. But it surely ain't going to be me who's going to die!" # Bridgette- Zoey thought that by using Bridgette as a pawn, that Geoff would be more easy to kill. She then used Bridgette as a hostage and when Geoff came for her, she MURDERED Bridgette by chainsawing her to death! Her last words were, "Oh.....Geoffy bear I love you." # Geoff- Became depressed after Zoey killed Bridgette which made him an easier target. Zoey then ripped his body apart with a scythe. His last words were, "Bridge...wait for me, we will be together soon!" # Dawn- Was, like Harold, killed for knowing too much. However unlike Harold, she was murdered by the fake Dave and not Zoey. She had her brains blasted out by Dave's laser and fell to the ground in shock. Her last words were, "Oh Sky....he's coming for you." # Anne Maria- Went insane and jumped into a pool full of pirhanas. This is one of the few deaths as the adventure drew to a close, not caused by Zoey or the fake Dave. Her last words were, "SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS I NEED HELP! Wait...this feels good! Almost like a spa treatment!" # Sky- Got in the middle of a deathfight between her and Zoey and lost! Her last words were, "Awww Dave....." # "Dave"- The fake Dave decided to take part in a battle between him and Zoey, he ultimately lost as the masked boy flipped the off switch on the robot. His last words were, "Aww shit...I blundered, on killing Sky, on protecting my status.....OH CHRIS!" # Zoey- The masked boy fought in a fight to the death with her despite Zoey practically being death herself. In the middle of the fight, Zoey tripped over the masked boy and tripped into the volcano, but she grabbed him as a last resort, and pulled him in with her. Her last words were, "Such is life, so glad it was fulfilling for a while at least!" Survivors: Lindsay, Tyler, Noah, Izzy Lindsay and Tyler escaped the island and got married to eachother, to this day they are still talking about their pursuits on Gorge....They also plan on having kids soon! Noah and Izzy started dating, and Noah found a way to bring back people...He brought back 3 people in particular, and it's said they plan on going back there someday...but why? Find out on A&B RIDONCULOUS RACE EDITION! Category:Alliances and Betrayal Category:Gorge Category:Death Category:A&B